Can You Hear Me?
by existence555
Summary: Series of Obito/Rin oneshots, some before Kakashi Gaiden and some after.
1. Dead, but Not Gone

**A/N: Obito is my hero, and he's just so sweet. So I can at least hope that he got the girl after sacrificing himself for her. Review!!  
**

Rin lay the flowers down in front of the headstone with the utmost care.

"Hi Obito," she sighed, sitting down. "Are you listening to me?"

She could almost imagine him nodding solemnly at her, his familiar grin plastered on his face.

"I hope you are," Rin said. "Anyway, I just came here to talk, as weird as that may seem. I know you can't really answer, but it just gives me a sort of peace inside."

An image of Obito giving her a confused look popped into her brain, making her giggle.

"And you could always make me laugh," she admitted.

She remembered how she had wondered about why he was so enthusiastic about everything, even when other people thought it was ridiculous. In response he had just declared that he didn't care about what other people thought and that was just the way he was.

"So I've realized something lately," Rin went on, her voice softer now. "And I'm almost too ashamed to tell you, but if I didn't tell you, I would be even more ashamed."

To help boost her courage, she just closed her eyes and pictured him telling her that she could tell him anything and that he would always listen to her.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered.

Rin froze for a second, partly thinking about how ridiculous it was to confess to a dead person and partly wondering if he would be able to reply.

"Obito, I love you."

The words had tumbled out of her mouth awkwardly, but she felt relief wash over her. She had finally done it.

"Should that have been in the past tense?" Rin mused. "But that would imply that I stopped loving you. And that is something I did not do. So, aren't you going to answer me Obito? Kakashi told me that you said you loved me. Are you really not going to take this chance to tell me yourself?"

She sat in silence for a few moments, almost expecting a vibrant proclamation of his love for her in return. When that didn't happen, she got up.

"I'll come visit you again tomorrow," Rin promised. "We can talk more then."

As she walked away, the wind picked up, and with it came the flowers that Rin had brought for Obito.

"That's just like you Obito," she smiled. "Giving me my flowers like they were originally your present."

The wind stopped blowing as if it were doubting its decision. Rin felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But don't worry," she assured him, putting the flowers back in their rightful place. "I love them anyway."


	2. Healing Hands

**A/N: This one is fluffier than the last ObiRin I wrote. I think I like it. I decided to change this into a series of ObiRin oneshots, because I just keep thinking of them. Review!!**

Obito was bleeding everywhere. His arms were all cut up, his knees were buckling, and he could barely move. There were kunais stuck in his back, and Rin almost couldn't bear to see her usually upbeat friend so helpless. She decided that it was time for him to get better, because she was sure that he wouldn't last much longer. She could already see him struggling to breathe.

"Obito!" she called. "Come on, you need help!"

"I'm…fine," Obito rasped. "I…can…keep…fighting…"

"Obito," Rin sighed.

He gave her what was supposed to be a comforting grin but really just showed her the blood dripping from his mouth. She couldn't believe that he was trying to go on in that condition. She looked over to Kakashi, her eyes begging him to help the young Uchiha.

"No you can't," Kakashi interrupted bluntly. "Don't jeopardize our mission because you feel the need to play the hero."

Obito glared at his mask wearing teammate. Kakashi was right, but did he have to be so harsh about it?

He made his way over to a tree and Rin joined him after defeating one of the opponents. She sat down and motioned for him to do so as well.

"Lie down," she instructed.

He felt the usual tingle at her nearness as he laid his head in her lap. He felt her chakra seeping into him, and he looked up at the focused medical-nin.

"You always heal us Rin," Obito remarked, already feeling reenergized.

"That's my job," she replied drily.

"No, you're more than just doing your job," Obito argued. "Without you…"

He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"What?" Rin asked. "Without me, what?"

"Without you, we'd be broken," Obito finished, pleased with his response.

"I will always put you back together," Rin told him fiercely. "_Always_, you hear that?"

"That's good to know," Obito smiled.


	3. Never Let Her Go

"_Hey Mom, I have a question!" Obito exclaimed, tugging on his mother's shirt excitedly._

"_What is it Obito?" she inquired, fondly looking down at her son._

"_When you're in love, what are you supposed to do?" Obito asked, an earnest but goofy grin appearing on his face._

_She bent down to be on eye level with him, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her mouth._

"_Never let her go," she advised him._

It had been years since Obito had had that talk with his mother, but that was still the best advice he had ever received.

"Obito, you're totally zoning out," Rin told him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Him? Think?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Don't make me laugh."

"Nobody asked you Kakashi," Obito shot back.

"Nobody had to," Kakashi sneered.

"Come on you two, don't fight now," Rin sighed, trying to break up their fight.

Obito's fists were clenched, but Kakashi looked calm.

"It's not me," Kakashi said. "It's him."

Rin looked from Kakashi to Obito, but Obito noticed the way her eyes lingered on Kakashi. Why did she have to like that bastard?

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting back down.

_I never would let her go, but she was never mine to begin with_.


	4. Hugs and Chocolate

**A/N: Oh well. I tried to make it happy. It is, I suppose. I'll try to make a happier one next. Or maybe another tragedy. I'm not sure. **

"Hey Rin!" Obito yelled cheerfully.

"Good morning Obito," Rin called back.

"Hello dumbass," Kakashi glared at him. "You're late. Again."

"But," Obito blushed, stealing a glance at Rin. "I was–"

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses," Kakashi cut him off. "Let's just start training."

Obito's jaw dropped and he looked at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"What happened?" Kakashi seemed unperturbed.

"Today is Rin's birthday!" Obito exclaimed.

"So?" Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Obito looked down, anger clouding his dark eyes. How could Kakashi not care that it was Rin's birthday? His eyes landed on Rin, who seemed unaffected, but Obito could see the subtle differences. Her usual smile had been replaced by a forced grin that was too wide and too sad. He could just see the corners of her mouth slipping, but when she caught him looking, she immediately fixed it.

After training, Kakashi left without a word, not even stopping to wish Rin happy birthday.

"Rin," Obito appeared next to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh I'm not crying Obito," Rin insisted, wiping away the lone tear on her cheek.

"I wasn't going to ask," Obito replied. "I got you something."

He fished a box of chocolates out of his pocket. It even had a small purple ribbon tied on top.

"Happy birthday," he offered it to her.

"Thank you Obito," Rin smiled, finally a genuine one.

The brown haired girl stood up and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. She breathed in his scent, and she was sure for just a moment that his arms were the place that she belonged.

"Thank you Obito," she repeated.

Surprised but pleased, he awkwardly hugged her around the waist.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

They stood there for a few minutes, just lost in each other's embrace.

Even though she supposedly liked Kakashi, something inside her told Rin that _this_ was right.


	5. The Mask or The Goof?

**A/N: Is this OOC? Reviews are greatly appreciated. So, review!!**

After training, Rin had made sure Kakashi and Obito had gone home without a fight. After that, she had headed straight to her teacher.

"Minato-sensei, I wanted to talk to you," Rin told him shyly.

"Of course Rin," Minato smiled. "Let's take a walk."

They headed off into the forest together and Rin was almost instantly comforted by his quietly strong presence.

"So what's wrong?" Minato asked.

"Sensei, you know how I feel about Kakashi," Rin blushed.

Minato resisted the urge to smile. She had come to him with a love problem?

He simply nodded.

"But lately," she continued. "I've been doubting that."

"Oh?" Minato raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah I know, it's really weird," Rin sighed. "It's not that I stopped liking Kakashi, but I think maybe we should just be friends. Because Obito…"

"Loves you," Minato finished awkwardly.

Rin was still confused about her feelings, but slowly, she was starting to realize that she would prefer the goofy Obito over the serious Kakashi.

"Sensei, he got me chocolate," she said earnestly. "And then I don't know, something happened, and I hugged him. I _hugged_ him."

"Maybe you like him?" Minato suggested.

"But why?" Rin whined. "I was so sure that I liked Kakashi."

"Nothing is ever sure in love," Minato laughed. "Believe me."

Rin rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Are you kidding?" she put her hands on her hips. "You and Kushina-sensei are so perfect together…"

"It wasn't always like that," Minato assured her, grinning now. "Kushina and I… Well let's just say that we took time. And it's okay to take time Rin. Really."

"Thank you!" Rin exclaimed. "Thank you Sensei!"

Minato was completely confused but waved to her as she ran off, probably to find Obito.

Rin found him on a road that led to his house.

"Obito!" she greeted him.

"Rin?" Obito turned around.

The wind was knocked out of him as she threw her arms around his neck. He staggered but managed to stay standing.

"What are you doing?" he queried.

She stepped back and removed her arms.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Rin asked.

"Why is this happening suddenly?" Obito wondered out loud.

"Because Minato-sensei says it's okay to take time," she explained.

"Well that makes perfect sense," Obito muttered, still perplexed.

"So, what's your answer?" Rin said softly.

"Do you even have to ask?" Obito grinned.


	6. Twice Lost

**A/N: I think this one is really sad. :( But review!!**

"Is that you?" Rin asked hesitantly.

A boy who looked remarkably like Obito was standing in front of her. He wasn't saying a word, and there wasn't the usual goofy smile on his face either. But, how could Obito be there with her? Obito was dead, and Rin knew that well. She had watched him get crushed, she had gone to his funeral, and she had cried countless nights. Why was he here with her?

"Obito, is that you?" she repeated.

The boy didn't say anything and he didn't move either.

"WHY DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Rin was yelling now. "JUST SAY _SOMETHING_ OBITO, PLEASE!"

And then she saw the blood that was staining his shirt.

"OBITO!" she rushed over to him. "HOLD ON!"

Fervently praying that it would work, Rin started to heal him. When he finally said something, her heart jumped.

"Rin, I'm not going to make it," he told her. "Just go. Save yourself."

She looked around, noticing that they were somehow in the same cave that Obito had died in.

"No!" she protested. "I can't lose you again, I just can't! I love you Obito, do you hear me? I love you!"

At last she saw the smile she had been hoping to see. She was about to tell him how relieved and happy she was, but his eyes closed.

"OBITO!" Rin screamed, sitting straight up in bed.

She looked around again, this time seeing that she was in the hospital. Kakashi was next to her, staring at her in shock and worry.

"Where's Obito?" Rin asked.

"Rin," Kakashi sighed. "Obito isn't here. Obito is dead."

"No!" Rin paled. "He's not dead! I JUST SAW HIM KAKASHI! HE WAS RIGHT HERE!"

"It was a dream," Kakashi whispered.

As her body started to shake violently with sobs, Kakashi offered comforting words and took her into his arms.

But it wasn't the same.


	7. Kakashi's Approval

**A/N: This is happy! :)**

"You're late _again_," Kakashi sneered, glaring at Obito.

"Sorry Kakashi," Obito apologized. "There was this beautiful girl in the middle of the road."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. What did that have to do with anything? Obito was such an idiot at times.

"So?" Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off of the tree he was aiming kunais at.

"So I had to kiss her," Obito grinned, slyly glancing to his side.

Kakashi followed Obito's gaze and found a blushing Rin.

"So you were kissing in the middle of the street, in front of everybody?"

Kakashi's expression was one of utter disbelief and disgust as he watched them nod solemnly.

"That is so unprofessional," he grumbled.

Minato walked up to his team and gently patted Kakashi on the head.

"Don't worry Kakashi," he assured him. "One day you'll have a pretty girlfriend too. And you can kiss her in the middle of the street."

Obito burst out into laughter while Rin just smiled, wanting to be polite.

"Sensei, don't be ridiculous," Kakashi groaned. "I want to be a ninja, not some idiot lover boy."

"You can do both at the same time!" Obito insisted. "And hey, I'm not an idiot!"

"Just a lover boy?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

Obito screwed his face up, trying to decide if Kakashi's comment was offensive.

"Yeah just a lover boy," Obito replied, evidently feeling that it was harmless.

Minato let out a hearty chuckle as Rin just blushed harder. Kakashi's mouth hung open. (Or Obito supposed it did, because he couldn't see under the mask.)

"You are ridiculous," Kakashi told him.

"And I love it!" Obito yelled enthusiastically.

During training, Kakashi caught the little moments that his teammates exchanged. When Obito was frustrated about being unable to hit his target, Rin took his hand in hers and guided it gently to the right position. When Rin was practicing walking up a tree, Obito stayed at the bottom, always catching her when she fell. When they were supposed to be practicing taijutsu, she tackled him and took just a little too long to get back up.

"Can you guys concentrate?!" Kakashi called, a little irritated. "You'll have your whole lives for playing around with each other!"

"Aw, is Kakashi jealous?" Obito stuck his tongue out. "We'll find you a cute girlfriend too, I promise!"

"I don't want one!" Kakashi answered exasperatedly.

"Then we'll find you a girlfriend," Obito proposed with a cheeky grin.

"JUST GO BACK TO DOING WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING!" Kakashi screamed. "I DON'T CARE!"

The very annoyed ninja walked off the field, completely enraged.

"See I told you he would accept our relationship," Obito shrugged.

"He _has _to accept our relationship," Rin countered. "Otherwise he'd be sentenced to eternal teasing."

"Well good thing that Kakashi hates teasing," Obito smiled, putting his arm around her.


	8. It's Love

**A/N: Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated. School is crazy, you know? Review, please!!**

"Ne, Rin, I've been thinking," Obito said thoughtfully.

His arm was lazily stretched around her, and they were lying side by side in a field.

"About what?" she asked.

"Kakashi," Obito replied. "That poor guy really needs someone. Minato-sensei has a girlfriend. We have each other. And he has _nobody_."

Rin nodded seriously.

"We should probably find him someone," she agreed.

"How about that girl, Anko?" Obito suggested. "She's kind of scary, but Kakashi might need someone like that, you know?"

Rin let out a soft giggle.

"What if he doesn't want a girl?" she inquired.

"Then that guy, Iruka," Obito answered firmly. "I've thought it all out."

They felt a slight pickup in the breeze and looked up to find a seething Hatake Kakashi.

"Don't talk about my love life," he glared at them.

"And why not?" Obito shot back. "We can talk about whatever we want to."

"I'll tell Minato-sensei," Kakashi warned. "About the kisses during training."

Rin blushed, but Obito just shrugged.

"He already caught us doing that," the young Uchiha said defiantly. "Got anything else in you, Kakashi?"

For once, the light haired genius was at a loss for words. Usually he had some sort of witty retort that would make Obito look bad, but this time, he was just speechless.

"Screw you," Kakashi muttered, walking away.

They waited for him to be out of hearing range before bursting out into laughter. The ever polite Rin couldn't stop herself this time. Obito always knew how to get on Kakashi's bad side.

She realized that his laughter had stopped, so she looked over at him.

"I love you," Obito blurted out suddenly.

Rin's eyes widened and she turned over to face him.

"Did you m-mean that?" she asked, stuttering a little bit from the shock.

"Never mind," he blushed. "I uh, it just, I don't know, slipped out. Sorry, I know it's a little, um–"

He was cut off and pulled into a deep kiss by Rin.

"Rin?" he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Baka," she murmured, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

He kissed her again. There was no need for more words.


	9. Not Without You

**A/N: Hmm, I do have a setting in mind for this one. Can you guess? (So this is kind of sad, kind of happy. Not too cheesy, right?) Review!!**

Rin was only supposed to be working as a medical-nin, but on the battlefield, things could change in a second. Unfortunately for her, they changed so that she was forced to fight. Rin was talented; there was no doubt about it. The enemy just happened not to be drained of chakra like her, seeing as she had been healing all day and the previous night. So it wasn't a surprise to her when she felt a kunai strike her in the heart.

The last sounds she heard were Kakashi's desperate calls, but Rin couldn't answer them. She managed a smile and one last thought in the face of death.

_Obito, I'm coming._

Rin didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been mere moments, but then again, it could have been years. She felt refreshed, unwounded, and strangely content. Sitting up and looking around, she noticed that she wasn't in Konoha anymore.

"Is anybody there?" she asked tentatively, studying her surroundings more closely.

She didn't receive a reply, but a familiar form appeared in front of her.

"Obito!" she exclaimed.

Happiness lit up his face for a moment, but then he frowned.

"You went and got yourself killed," Obito sighed in disappointment. "Rin, why would you do that?"

She shrugged, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Looks like I couldn't last too long without you," Rin told him. "Can't blame me, can you?"

He was unable to suppress his grin anymore, and it came back in full force.

"Where are we anyway?" Rin asked him curiously.

"I'm not sure exactly," Obito admitted. "Somewhere between life and death, I think. It's definitely not life, right? But I don't think it's quite death either."

"How long have you been here?" she inquired.

"Oh a while," Obito laughed. "Not sure how long."

She giggled, realizing that she should have known better than to ask Obito to deal with the concept of time. His regular lateness had been a testament to the fact that Obito had no idea of time whatsoever.

"Why didn't you go on?" she asked softly.

"Go on?!" Obito exclaimed, looking at her in disbelief. "Who would I go on to? I thought I'd wait for one of you guys, and we could do it as teammates."

He fiddled with his shirt, not quite wanting to confess that it was _her_ he'd been waiting for, despite a fervent wish for her to survive.

"Well I'm here now," Rin pointed out.

"Yeah, you are," Obito agreed.

Not knowing what to do, he stood there awkwardly. Rin, finally taking the initiative, moved her shaky hand over to his, entwining their fingers together.

"So let's go," she suggested, watching him blush.

"Let's go," Obito grinned, squeezing her hand.

And together, they stepped forward and disappeared in a flash of bright light.


End file.
